Lockets, Love, and a Brick
by Mikicchi
Summary: So incredibly cliche, and yet, still a better love story than Twilight. ; ChessShipping
1. The Locket

I didn't mean to fall in love with him. It was all kind of an accident. No one ever really _means _to fall in love, but they do. It just kind of happens. And when it does, it hits you like a ton of bricks. It happens at the most random times, and sometimes, for no apparent reason whatsoever. But that's what makes it wonderful- being a mystery. Every new love is like a present, waiting to be unwrapped. You just have to hope it's a good one.

You would think, that on your sixteenth birthday, you should get to do whatever you want. Which may, or may not, include sleeping in till two in the afternoon, or going to bed at six. Contrary to popular belief, these were not the apparent rules.

Or at least, not in my household. No, in my household, on your sixteenth birthday, it was okay for your parents to let your friends sneak in to your room at six in the morning and scare the living shit out of you as a 'suprise.' In my household, that was okay. In a normal household, it was not.

It's not that I hated it- it was just kind of all, well, a suprise. I was having the perfect dream- opening up my presents only to find a car, a vacation, and a new pair of shorts. Not to mention, a gigantic chocolate cake was waiting on the counter located less than ten feet away from me- and every type of sugary drink ever created at my disposal. I was even wearing my comfy Peliper pajama pants I had gotten on my previous birthday- they were made of real cotton

And then the cake fell, sode exploded, and pants spontaneously combusted. Not literally, but it sure felt like it when the lights came on and three people were instantly in my face, screaming 'Happy Birthday!' loud enough for my neighbors to hear. Then, without warning, I had boxes and boxes shoved on to my lap in my face. Not only was I laying down and practically suffocating, but they were the pointy kind of box, too.

As I mentioned before- I'm really trying not to make it sound horrible. It was just really loud, bright, and painful. I am not a morning person by far, so that probably didn't help, either. But after I got over my suprise hangover, it was really quite enjoyable. I managed to slide the boxes on to the bed, breathe, and relax.

Although the stares of my family and friends were really intimidating, and I wasn't quite sure what exactly to do. I had only woken up thirty seconds prior. So, like any reasonable idiot would do in the same situation, I fumbled over my words until someone stopped me.  
"Uh, thanks guys. This is really really sweet. I mean, unexpected, but totally sweet. Did you spend a lot of money on those presents? You better not have, because you know I-"

"White." Cheren said at last, ending the misery. "Shut up and open them."

Blinking, I closed my trap firmly and sighed deeply- I meant what I said about the presents. I really didn't like people spending a lot of time and money on me, although it was apparent they always did. Despite the scowls, I always felt quite loved afterward. And ignored.

"Uh, sure, sure." I said, grabbing the first one next to me. The box was covered in a hideous bright pink bunny wrapping paper- tied with a nauseating pink bow. This could only be the work of one person- Bianca. Looking at her, I could see her bouncing with excitement. For a moment, I almost forgot whose birthday it was.

"Go on!" She smiled, shaking her fists with eagerness.

Undoing the bow neatly, I began to unwrap the paper carefully. First, the tape, but I had to be careful not to rip the paper- I could reuse it on a homemade gift for one of her summer parties- she loved that type of thing. Next, unfold it neatly, careful to smooth out the crease-

"My God White. Open the damn thing already." Cheren hissed, a friendly scowl perched upon his face.

Rolling my eyes, I tuned out my inner OCD and ripped the paper away- cringing as it tore in half. Focusing on the paper as I tore it off completely, I took a breath as I looked at it. The with Bianca's presents, was that you never knew what it was going to be. It was always creative- that was sure. But sometimes it wasn't exactly your taste- sometimes it was. It all depended.

Clicking open the cardboard, I reached inside and took out the object inside. Wrapped in pink paper, I undid it carefully set it down slowly, staring at the object in my hand. My breath was momentarily sucked away, I couldn't believe what I was holding. A Designer Carrier Bag- made by _the _Louis Vitton. It was pink- but absolutely gorgeous. From a glance, not a stitch out of place.

Swallowing, I hated to think of how much she spent on it. As I looked up to thank her, however, I realized it didn't matter. The look in her eyes as she watched me roll it over in my hands was priceless. You could light up the entire planet with her smile.

Returning the emotions, I held it out to inspect it closer. Each clasp had a diamond jewel encrusted in to the pure silver. Every sti wachs hand sewed, and the dye was hand made. Feeling slightly sick, I clutched it to my chest. "I love it!" I said, my voice squeaking slightly.

She squealed back, closing her eyes. "I knew you would! I knew it!" She chanted, turning to Cheren. "I told you." She said, sticking her tongue out.

He rolled his eyes, looking at Black. "Girls and their purses. I'll never understand."

With a nod for agreement, Black turned back toward me. "Open another one, silly."

Still slightly dumbfounded, I couldn't seem to get my body to work. My brain was still telling my eyes to gawk at the bag- while my arms were flailing as they decided what to do next. Finally setting it on the bed next to me, I shook my head and grabbed the next one, which was wrapped in similar blue paper.

Looking up, I cocked my eyebrow at Bianca. "Two?"

She shook her head, her hand at her mouth to attempt a concealed giggle. "No, it's Cheren's."

Looking up at him, I gave him a suspicious look. "Uhhh."

He blushed and looked away quickly. "I ran out of wrapping paper, so I had to borrow some from Bianca."

Laughing, I nodded and tore into the paper- the last present completely locking up my OCD in the asylum it belonged in. Careful not to cut myself on the sharp edges, I undid the paper and set it smoothly on the bed with the other shredded remains. Opening the box, my heart dropped to my scrunched-up knees. More of a rollercoaster hill than a cliff, but same feeling.

Picking up gifts, I let a faint squeal slip out. I held the boots to my chest- crushing them against my sleep shirt. Black ankle boots with pink laces and rhine stones. (The real ones, not the shitty Bedazzler kind.) Looking at Cheren to say my thanks, my hands ran over the boots in an illegal fashion- touching every inch of fabric possible.

"God, they're so awesome." I said, staring at him.

Smiling, he shrugged. "I figured they'd match the purse."

"Thanks." I replied, setting them atop the purse unwillingly. It was nearly painful to watch them leave my grip- but I knew they weren't going anywhere. Stacking the box in the other, I felt as if my heart were going to explode. Regardless of the rude awakening, it was a damn good birthday so far.

Eyeing the two boxes left, I picked up the one wrapped in sparkly green paper next. Looking up, I looked at Black first- little shocked. Sparkly didn't really seem to catagorize him.

Seeing my obvious contemplation, he chuckled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "That's not mine."

Switching my glance to my parents, I smiled as I received a wink from mom and thumbs-up from dad. Curiously, I unwrapped it quickly, not even bothering to sort the paper. Undoing the lid, my heart plumetted further- if that was possible.

I unfolded the clothing eagerly- amazed already by the smooth texture on my skin. It was definitely silk. Rubbing it between my fingertips gingerly, I looked it over and smiled brightly. It was a smooth, light vest that matched my purse and boots. It has lace ribboning on the pockets and a cute rhinestone at the top. The chocolate color matched my boots and the pink accessories matched everything else.

"Thanks, guys!" I said, folding it gently against the gifts already laying on my bed. My body was still shaking from excitement- I could not believe this was real- whether it was obvious they had planned this or not.

Staring at Black, I picked up the last box gingerly, actually somewhat frightened of what lay inside. He wasn't one to go with the crowd, but you never know. Bianca might have used Chinese water torture on him or something. He waggled his brows, geturing down at the box in hand.

Peering down, I studied the paper closely. It didn't match the others- it was a plain sky ble background with Peliper's on it. Looking suspiciously like my pajama pants, I pursed my lips and ripped it open- anticipation aboslutely murdering my insides. This could not be healthy for my heart.

Opening the top, I held back a scream. I scooped up the present and held it high- the fabric waving in the motion breeze. The denim felt itchy against my skin compared to the silk- but I didn't care. They were the exact pair of shorts my mother forced me to throw out the previous week- they were old and had holes everywhere. Alas, they were my favorite pair, and giving them up was excrutiatingly painful. I tried to explain that to her, but she wouldn't buy.

Looking at Black, I folded them gently. "Thank you." I said, unable to keep the excitement out of my voice. "How did you know which pair was right though?"

He glanced at my mom. "I had a bit of help."

My mother waved her fingers, dismissing the claim. "Pish posh."

Rolling my eyes, I kept staring into Black's. "Thank you, really." Sliding my glance to Bianca and Cheren, I swallowed deeply. "All of you. These are amazing presents."

Bianca smiled brightly. "Amazing presents for an amazing girl."

Blushing, I looked at the pile, folded neatly. Just as I was about to cuddle them, my stomach lt out the loudest, most obnoxious growl on the planet. Blushing harder, I looked up guiltily. "I forgot to eat dinner last night."

Cheren rolled his eyes. "Typical."

Pretend-scowling, I put the gifts into a single box and set in on my nightstand, throwing the empty boxes and paper on the floor. Launching my blanket off of me, I swung my feet to the edge of the bed and wriggled my toes. "Shall we eat cake?" I asked.

My mother gasped lightly and clasped her hands together. "How did you know?"

I laughed. "It was an expression. But now I mean it." I said mischeviously, holding back a wink.

Turning to head down the stairs, everyone began filing out of the room quickly. Standing up, I stretched my legs and let out a yawn. Mumbling to myself, I almost ran smack into Black, who was approaching me slowly.

Cocking my head slightly, I gave his a questioning glance. "Er, yes?" I asked.

He held up one hand to shush me, and reached in to his jacket pocket with the other. Fumbling around for a moment, he finally pulled out a smaller box, wrapped in a velvet covering. A slight bow atop it, my heart began thudding in my chest.

"Two presents?" I asked lightly, pursing my lips.

He smiled. "I just saw this and thought it looked like you. I knew you wanted new shorts, so I figured I'd just get you both."

Blushing slightly, I sat back down on the bed, rubbing my toes into the carpet lightly. "You know I don't like when people spend money on me." I said, furrowing my brow slightly.

He sighed lightly. "I know- but trust me, you're worth it."

Heart still out of control, I undid the bow slowly. For some reason, I knew it was a special moment. I wanted to savor it- treat it tenderly. Afraid of impatience as the enemy, I opened the lid immediately, choking as my eyes laid sight upon it's treasure.

"Oh my God." I said, jaw flabbing open.

Black smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets again. "I take it you like it."

Looking up, I resisted the urge to drool. "Like it? I friggin love it." I replied, my tone not quite matching my words. But when your hearts is dying slowly and your insides are upside down, it's kind of a hard thing to accomplish.

Running my hand over the smooth crystal, I let it sit in my hand for a moment. I couldn't believe my fingers- they had to be lying. This all had to still be a dream- I would wake up to the real screaming and birthday horror any second.

But as the seconds ticked by and nothing happened, I forced myself to believe it was real. Mouth still slightly agape, I picked up the heart pendant, wrapping my fingers around the hollow center.

"Black, I-... I-I don't know what to say." I stuttered at last.

Still smiling, he gestured upward. "How about you try it on?"

Nodding vigorously, I stood up quickly- giving myself a slightly free buzz- and ripped it out of the box. Undoing the clasp, I pulled up my hair from my neck.

"Here, let me help." He responded, stepping behind me. Still holding up my hair, the air parted for a moment, as he closed the clasp and let the necklace go. Pulling away, his fingers brushed the back of my neck- sending a shiver down my spine. Already standing in front of the mirror, my eyes focused on the gorgeous piece of jewelry dangling from my neck. This really had to be a dream.

Turning around, I couldn't contain it any longer. Squealing, I launched myself at him- wrapped my arms around his torso like tentacles. Not that they were slimy- but I imagine they were pretty constricting and slightly frightening. I mean, I was squeezing with all my might.

"God, thank you, Black. Thank you." I replied, pressing myself against him.

Caught off guard, he took a moment to respond. "You're welcome." He replied at last, his voice floating precariously close to my ear. Holding the hug for just a second longer, I finally stepped away, unable to wipe the ridiculously large grin off my face. He grinned back. "Glad you like it."


	2. The Cake

It wasn't hard to find an outfit this time. Instead of the usual Oh-My-God-Where-Are-All-My-Clothes routine, I simply slipped on a white shirt and added some of my newly-aquired gifts. The vest was a perfect fit- and so were the shoes. If you asked me, they looked kind of hot. But I'm a girl- anything that has lace and rhinestones is hot.

It took me longer than usual, due to a minor distraction called the pendant. It kept catching my eye in the mirror- sparkling like Edward in the meadow. (They did go to a meadow, right?) Not to mention it rested perfectly on my chest- just high enough above the shirt, but low enough not to choke me. Although I wouldn't mind be choked by something that gorgeous.

Rolling my eyes at the jungle of my bed head, I brushed my bangs back and left it be. Chocolate cake first, then hair. Provided there was any left by the time I got down the stairs, that is. And providing I didn't break my ankle doing so, considering someone decided it would be the greatest idea to leave every piece of clutter we owned on the staircase. I mean really mother- a porcelain dog?

Feet firmly on the hard, uncluttered ground, the floor instantly transformed into a NASCAR track- my new boots squeaking like children as I raced toward the kitchen- dodging an out of place cabinet on the way.

It didn't take longer than a moment of standing in the entrance to realize they were waiting for me- I could practically hear their stomachs chanting my name. (Followed by several bouts of slang and then 'feed me.') It was just slightly unnerving, however, all stares still on me. I could even feel my mothers stare as it bore through her back whilst prepping the cake. (Which smelled delicious, by the way. Orgasmic, even.)

"Skip the birthday song- let's eat that thing." I said, slamming my rump into the nice, ill welcoming chair.

"No, no. It's traditional." My mother replied in her Know-All tone. Which sounded something like the voice of a love child between Satan and Mary Poppins. That would be one interesting musical.

Rolling my eyes, I clasped my hands together and scooted in my chair- cringing as it made an obnoxiously loud groan. Smiling cheekishly, I swung my legs like a little child- I felt five again. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep and oxygen, but I was feeling pretty awake for only six thirty in the morning.

_Clack. _The cake dish clattered onto the table as my mother fumbled to steady it. I practically had to look up to take it all in. I swear my eyes were growing larger than my stomach- which could pretty much devour and entire semi truck at that moment.

Breathing deeply, I almost gagged on the enticing fumes as they surrounded my nose. (I was gagging on the drool I was keeping back- not the smell.) I really hoped it tasted as delicious as it looked. Was this hand made? Hope not- that would kill my hope. Mother was a terrible baker.

"Alrighty everyone. One round of obnoxious song and then we can dig in." My mother said, quite cheerily. If her mouth was any wider, it might be mistaken for a cave. Not that the pearly whites would indicate so.

Everyone inhaled sharply, and I braced myself for screaming and peril. I loved my friends and family- but they were horrible singers. And dancers. Although, I couldn't really be speaking. But it was my birthday- I had rights.

"Happy brithday to you..." They began. It wasn't as bad as I had originally intended, it was actually semi-okay. Little off key, but who was I to judge? Although it did seem to take forever; all I wanted to do was devour the cake whole- and make birthday wishes. What would I wish for, anyway? A dog? A cat? A new pair of earrings to match that pendant? (Which I could still see sparkling in the sun, by the way.)

It took me a second to realize the song was over, my mind was out in space. Still, as everyone quieted and bored their eyes into my soul, I couldn't help but feel nervous. Housten, we have a problem.

What the heck was I going to wish for? Do you even have to wish for something? Is that like, a set rule? Or merely a tradition? (In which case I would still have to partake- mother was watching.) _More cake? Earrings? A parrot? _

I still couldn't think of anything, but they were beginning to get impatient. No one was saying anything- probably in an attempt to preserve what sanity they believed I had left, but it was still nerve racking.

With slight hesitiation, I finally took a breath into the flames. I watched them all go out in a quick puff of smoke, quite a sad sight to see without a wish. And then came the last one- candle number sixteen. The wish idea hit me like a brick.

_I wish for love- not the friendship kind, or the family kind, but real love. _And then I blew out the candle. I mean, perhaps it was a little childish of me, and immature, seeing as how I had only been sixteen for approximately fifteen minutes or so, but it was still one from the heart. Ever since I was a little girl, I had always been a romance-aholic. I lived for cute fairty tails and happy endings. I just didn't like to advertise it.

So as everyone began eating the cake, I couldn't help but wonder if I had made that wish too late. And why didn't I think of it earlier? Maybe because I already had everything I wanted- amazing friends, an awesome family, and rockin shoes.

"So, after this, we're leaving, right?"

Cheren's question fueled my rocket back to reality. I gave him an alarmed, questioning glance. "Pardon my idiocy, but where're we going?" I asked.

He stuffed a piece of cake into his mouth, giving him time to shoot an odd look my way. "The carnival, silly. I just said that."

Playing with the frosting on mine, I pursed my lips. "Well sorry." I said.

Black set his fork down gently on his plate. "I figure it would be a great way to spend the day. Awesome rides, epic food, and rockin music."

I nodded. "Sounds pretty good to me. Although there is no way in hell I'm riding those things."

Black cocked his brow. "Why not?"

I scarfed down the last piece of my breakfast and copied Black's movements. "Because those things are run by carnies. Carnies without teeth and G.E.D.'s." I replied.

He pondered it for a moment. "Doesn't mean the rides aren't safe."

I stood up with my plate. "I never said they weren't, I just don't want to ride them."

Bianca stood up, too. "Come on White. They'll be fun, I promise!" She said, mouth half full of cake.

I shrugged as I dropped my plate in the sink. "I never said they weren't fun." I replied lightly. "I just really don't want to ride them."

"Fine." She said, pouting.

Looking back at the table, I saw Cheren roll his eyes. "Girls."

Rolling my eyes back, I stuck my tongue out. "If you excuse me, I want to go grab a jacket and some money, it's supposed to rain later on- and I don't want to get sick."

Cheren stood up. "Oh c'mon. It opens in half an hour and the first ten people get in free. Besides, I doubt it'll rain."

Rolling my eyes, I walked toward the door. "I doubt we'll be the first four. But whatever." I replied, opening it. "Oh, and if it does rain, you're dead."


	3. The Carnival

Sorry I haven't uploaded! Started school, went to Europe... Got busy c: Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Neither of us were right- we were within the first ten people, but only Cheren and Bianca. As they stood across the ticket booth from us, I wanted to strangle Cheren. My wallet was in my jacket- which was at home.

Looking at Black, I sighed. "I'll just walk home and come back with money later." I said, dismissing it with my hand. "I'll meet you later." I said, turning to hop out of the line.

Bianca gave me puppy dog eyes from across the path, clutching her purse to her chest. Black grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "I'll pay." He said, digging around in his pockets for a moment.

I stopped and glared at Cheren. "Well, thank you. I'll pay you back later."

"It's your birthday- so my treat."

I looked back at him with awkward, round eyes. "But you've already spent so mu-"

He held his finger to his lips. "Shush. You're worth it."

Blushing, I fumbled with the hem of my shirt until the booth director snapped the wristband on my wrist and sent us through. I continued to give Cheren the glare. He just smiled back sheepishly.

Bianca squealed quietly. "Can we ride the ferris wheel first?"

I looked at Black and shrugged. "I won't- I don't have any money." I replied, looking at Cheren for the last part. "So you guys can go ahead- I'll just have a seat somewhere."

Cheren stopped smiling. "Relax- I'm sorry I made you leave in a hurry."

Black put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll go with White- ferris wheels aren't my thing anyways."

Bianca exchanged a look with Black, before shrugging. "I'll just make Cheren go." She said merrily, yanking him away from us with a tug of his shirt.

"Uh, see you later." I called, blinking.

Black turned to me. "Where do you want to go?"

I shrugged, not really caring to look around. In truth, the general public scared the living daylights out of me. "Anywhere." I replied.

"How about we play some games?" He asked, eyeing the games tent.

I shrugged. "Sure. I'll watch."

He shook his head. "I'll pay for a round or two."

"No, Black." I said sternly. I already felt incredibly guilty.

Staring me down for a moment, he shrugged and gestured toward the dart tent. "Shall we?"

I shrugged. "Whatever you wish."

As we approached the tent counter, the carnie running it grinned his half-toothless smile and reciprocated our approach. "Hello you lovely young couple."

I would have blushed, except what he was saying was hardly detectable. Without two front teeth, it came out sounding more like 'heee-o ovey young cuhpe." Yeah, even I don't know what that means. And I speak angst-ridden teenage girl.

"One round, three dollars." _Ooa round, free do-ars._

I shot Black an exasperated look to say I-told-you-so, as he handed over the money. Gathering the darts in his arms, he winked and nudged me back, taking aim.

Crossing my arms, I prepared myself for the sudden scream of the carnie as he uttered 'my eye!" I winced when he threw the first one. surprisingly, the scream never came. I had to check to make sure he hadn't plainly killed the guy, instead.

"You got one."

He turned around and smiled at me. "Of course."

I blew a strand of hair from my face. "Alright, Mr. Wonderboy. Let's see what you got."

Cracking a grin, he turned back to the balloons, and took aim again. On the outside, I was pretending that I wanted him to miss. I wanted to feel that way on the inside, playfully, of course, but for some strange, odd reason, I wanted to see him win. Maybe because I knew it would make him happy. Black wasn't the type to show that he liked the little things in life.

"Alright, alright. You still have one more to go." I replied as he popped another one.

As he aimed again, the carnie smiled at me, making me shiver. Something about not having teeth was just creepy. I knew not everyone could afford insurance, but I'm sure you could work something out.

_Pop._ I blinked as the third balloon popped. "Damn." I muttered.

Winking, Black shrugged. "I'm just lucky."

I rolled my eyes. "Or, you're good." I said, stepping up beside him.

The carnie shoved a small, stuffed Piplup in his arms. "Here you go."

Look at that, he almost sounded normal. "Thanks, sir." I said, grabbing Black's arm as I dragged him away. Flailing his arms slightly, he shot me a weird glance as I came to a stop a safe thirty feet from the tent. "God that guy was creepy." I said, exhaling.

He laughed. "At least he was nice."

I shrugged. "Be nicer if he had teeth."

Rolling his eyes playfully, Black set the Piplup on my shoulder. "Here."

I blinked, turning my head to stare into it's tiny, beaded eyes. "What?"

He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I already have one at home."

I raised my eyebrow. "That's a little cliché."

He frowned slightly. "What is?"

"Giving me your carnival prize." I replied, a small smile playing on my lips.

He blinked, recovering. "And that's not a little cliché."

I held the Piplup gently. "What?"

He began walking. "Pointing that out. Most girls would just blush, giggle, and say thanks."

"Am I most girls?" I replied, running a couple of steps to catch up.

He shrugged, eyes scanning the fair. "Of course not."

Now _that's_ when I blushed. I wasn't really expecting that answer. Looking at Black, I tried to pretend I was looking at the ferris wheel. I searched his face for a hint of sarcasm, a tiny laugh, a smirk, anything. I was looking for something to tell me he wasn't really scanning the crowd; something to tell me the comment had meant something.

Unfortunately, I was let down. Shrugging it off, I looked up at the ferris wheel. Peering at the top cart, I pinpointed Bianca and Cheren. They weren't hard to find; Bianca was rocking the cart and laughing loudly, while Cheren was sulking. And simultaneously blushing.

Tugging on Black's sleeve, I pointed to them. "Hey, look."

Looking up, he held his hands to his face. "B! Cheren!" He called.

Watching for their reaction, I clutched the Piplup.

After a moment, Bianca waved, rocking the cart more. Looking rather green, Cheren waggled his fingers a little, too scared to let go of the railing. I couldn't suppress a laugh. "I wish they would just get together already." I said absently, smiling at the joy on Bianca's face.

Black waved and nodded. "Yeah, it's a little exasperating. Pretending I don't know that Cheren thinks about her all the time. It's so obvious."

I looked at him, shocked. "You mean, he doesn't talk about it?"

Making eye contact, he shook his head. "Not at all."

"Oh. That's... Odd." I said, turning my back to the wheel.

Black followed as I began descending away from the rides. I didn't want him getting any ideas. In case I hadn't made it extremely apparent in the kitchen, I was _so _not riding any of these bogus carnie death-traps.

"Uh-oh."

I stopped and turned around, facing Black. "Uh-oh what?" I asked, puzzled.

He held his hand out and gestured upward. "It's starting to rain."

Copying his movements, I frowned. "Crap. I told Cheren..."

Black muttered a laugh. "And he didn't listen. Did you really expect him to?"

I bit my lip, ducking under a concession stand pull-out roof. "Not really but..."

Black followed, standing next to me. "He just wanted to get here."

"Yeah, I know. And now I'm going to get soaked and sick."

I huffed and stared at the ferris wheel, secretly pleased Cheren and Bianca were stuck up there. Served Cheren right; getting soaked in the rain. I hope he got sick, too. Realizing Black hadn't said anything, I looked over to make sure he was still standing there.

"Here." He said, grabbing the Piplup and handing his jacket to me.

I blushed. "It's fine."

He shrugged. "I don't need it. And I don't want you getting sick." He said, smiling.

I blushed harder, trying to hide it as I stared at the ground and shrugged on the jacket. It was warm and smelled good. _Really _good. "Thanks..." I muttered.

Handing me to Piplup back, he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets and sighed quietly. "I hope this doesn't last long." He commented. "I was hoping to force you on to at least one ride before we had to go home."

I blinked. "Me? Ride? Never."

Looking at me, he grinned goofily. "That's why I said force."

"Good luck with that." I said, pretending to frown.

The conversation stopped as the rain increased, the drops ploinking off the roof. I shivered and zipped up the jacket, holding the Piplup close to my side. The wind was beginning to pick up, and the temperature was dropping. So much for nice birthday weather.

I sent a sideways look at Black. He was staring ahead into the crowd of people still running in the rain, holding prizes, bags, and jackets over their heads. A couple was shouldering their way through slowly, holding hands.

I looked away, thinking of my birthday wish. _I want love. Real love._ Was that real love? Or was that just public love? Were they just close friends? Was his hand filled with nothing but care and want for her?

Sighing, I changed my gaze to the right, trying to get my mind off of it. I needed something to say. The silence was awkward- we almost always had something to say. Looking at the ferris wheel for Bianca, I was caught off guard by a hand shooting up in the crowd.

Sure enough, B and Cheren were charging through the group of wet stragglers, heading straight for me. Waving slightly, I nudged Black. "Here they come." I said.

Looking up from the ground, he waved to B. "Over here." He called.

Dragging Cheren by the arm, Bianca came to a halting stop in front of us, breathing a little heavy. "That was an awesome view!" She said, sounding breathless.

Cheren came to a stop beside her and huffed. "Awesome if you like seeing your life flash before your eyes..." He mumbled.

Giggling, Bianca and I exchanged looks. "I'm glad you had fun." I said.

She gazed up at the sky. "You two should go on." She said, smiling.

"W-what?" I stammered, caught off guard.

Cheren grinned. 'The carts have roofs, so you'd be dry."

I looked at Black, waving my hand to dismiss the idea. "There's no need."

Black shrugged, looking from me to Cheren. "I did say I was going to drag her on at least one ride."

Mouth agape, I looked to Bianca for help. "B? You know I don't like heights..."

She rolled her eyes. "Neither does Cheren, but he still went."

I frowned. "Only because you made him."

Black grabbed my sleeve, dragging me forward. "Just like I'm dragging you."

Flailing my arms, I fought to go backward. "But I- No- It's just- Rain-"

"Shut up and go!" Cheren said, pushing me forward.

Fumbling, I regained footing and shot a glare over my back. "Gee, thanks." I replied dryly. Some friends.

"It won't be so bad." Black said, pulling me up next to him.

I looked down, angry. "Yeah, uh-huh. Okay."

Laughing, he herded me through the crowd, cutting directly to the ride. Lucky for me, no one was in line. Why? Because they all had brains. I mean, rain and clouds equals thunder. Thunder equals lightning. Lightning plus ferris wheel equals death. See where I'm going here?

Uncovering my wrist for the ride operators another thirty year old without a G.E.D., I stepped onto the metal platform and winced.

"Relax." Black said, gesturing toward the seat.

Still scowling, I ducked under the awning and fastened the seat belt. I didn't care how many safety features this thing had, it was still deadly. I mean, I'm sure if you Google'd how many people die a year from ferris wheels, it'd be a relatively large number.

Tucking the Piplup under the seat belt, I gripped the bar with my fingers and rested my back against the seat. "I really hate you right now." I said.

Black laughed, fastening his belt and leaning back. "I know, I know."

Pouting, I tried to spot Bianca and Cheren by the stand, but they were gone already. Pausing briefly in my episode of rage to ponder where they could have gone, I let myself take a deep breath and relax a little.

The ride clicked, and the gears groaned as they gritted to a start. I felt my heart jump off the top. "Oh God." I breathed.

"C'mon, White. I won't let anything happen, okay?" Black said, looking at me.

I looked back, my brows sliding up a little. "Okay, okay." I said, tone exhausted. I was too terrified to be pissed.

"Here." He said, fumbling with my hand as he pulled it off the bar. Sliding his fingers between mine, he smiled. "Now nothing can happen."

Looking away to avoid the biggest blush of my life, I pretended to still pout. "Thanks..."


	4. The Message

Black had been right- the Ferris wheel ride wasn't _that _bad. Still, when I finally stepped off the platform, it would be lying to say I wasn't instantly relieved. The entire ride, I had tried hard not to focus on the warmth of his hand in mine, and the awkwardness of the idle conversation.

He had seemed pretty comfortable, so perhaps I was just imagining the awkwardness. Still, I was glad when B had finally suggested they take me home. After we left the fair, they ran me all over town, meeting and greeting people, shouting happy birthday.

It was the best birthday ever, and yet, still slightly embarrassing. I mean, I was not one for attention, even if it was my birthday. That was the great part about my friends, though; they didn't care. They thought I deserved the attention, so they brought it to me. I was glad they did it, in the end.

But as I crawled in to bed, I was exhausted. Completely and utterly exhausted. I felt like a show animal. So to say the least, it wasn't hard to fall right into sleep. Still, there was always that period of half-sleep, where your still conscious enough to think. That might have been the best part of the day, right there.

I imagined reopening all my presents, thought of all the days good moments, and smiled to myself. Even if I had complained a lot, it was a pretty good day. Saying goodbye was hard, but it was only another 364 day wait until the next one. No big deal.

Bianca had coordinated a get together the following two days after, so it wasn't really goodbye. More like a short, quick break. The four fo us would always be together; as cheesy as that sounded. We were the three musketeers, plus one.

Waking up had not been as easy as going to sleep, however. It kind of hit me like a brick. A big, painful brick with the word MORNING engraved in the side of it. Grunting as my alarm went off, I crawled out of bed. _Literally._

I fell onto the floor, and crawled. It was extremely pathetic- I know. But as I mentioned before, I wasn't a morning person. You gotta do what you gotta do, right? Whether that included scuttling on your nasty-ass bedroom carpet, (note to self: vacuum) or not. I only crawled to my dresser- a whooping three feet, but it was enough to wake up my brain so I could shrug on new underwear and necessities. Like pants. Pants were nice, and if you forgot the wear them- well, let's say not being able to wake up efficiently was the least of your problems.

Anyways, it was as if the previous day had not been my sixteenth birthday, whatsoever, because as I stumbled down the stairs, the first words out of my mothers mouth were, "Hurry up and do your chores."

I probably made it seem like my mothers a saint, right? Wrong. She's so far on the other side of the spectrum she shines rainbow. Evil, paralyzing rainbow. Not like I hadn't been expecting the chore comment, but it would have been nice to shove a piece of toast down my throat before I bent backwards and cleaned under the couch.

Oh the horrors I found.

Luckily, it was Sunday, so that and washing the bathroom floor were my only chores. Painstaking enough, but better compared to what they could have been. I would have still enjoyed the opportunity to relax after said chores were accomplished, but Bianca called right as I bit into my already-cold piece of toast. (Mother had called me to get our family Pokemon; a Meowth called Mr. Wiggles ((original, I know.)) down from the roof. Again.)

"Hey, whatsup?" I said around the crunches.

"Uh, I don't even want to know what you're doing. But anyways, I have totes juicy gossip."

_Totes? _Perhaps she should have saved my birthday gift money and bought herself a dictionary. Oh well, I guess that's why I loved her. Or maybe that was due to obligation? Eh. "Oh really?"

"Yeah! I was like, messaging Cheren about our get together tomorrow, and he accidentally sent me a message meant for Black." She was practically singing.

I swallowed my last bite of toast and sat back in the chair. "And what'd it say?"

"Gee, you sound really enthusiastic. Anyways, I'll read you it. _Dude. She's hot. Good luck! Think you can kiss her?" _

"White? You okay in there?" My mothers voice beckoned from the living room. Guess I slammed the chair a little too hard. Shit, is that a scratch on the table? Oh well.

"Wait wait wait. What does that even mean?" I asked, even though I knew perfectly well what that meant.

Bianca giggled. 'Black has a date!"

Ouch. "With who?"

"I don't know. Cheren wouldn't tell me anything else. Logged off right after."

Was that hurt I detected in her voice? It matched the pain in my toe I just stubbed. "Wow."

"White? Are you okay?"

I climbed the stairs slowly. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. My mother was talking to me. Hey, is Black on messenger?"

I heard a snort and then key-clicking. "Yeah, just got on. Why?"

I sat down in my desk chair. "Oh, no reason. I just have a question to ask about Mr. Wiggles."

Bianca busted out laughing. "Seriously? That's your excuse? No offense, but that's pathetic."

"Gee, thanks. Whatever. I have to go. Bye." _Click._

I exhaled slowly, setting my phone on the desk as I stared at the monitor. _Pokematic Live Messenger: Would you like to sign in?_

I contemplated the Y/N buttons on my screen. If I hit yes, Bianca would message me, telling me how rude that was or something. If I hit no, I wouldn't be able to ask Black what this was about. If I hit yes, I'd have to ask Black what this was about. Yes it is.

_Signing in... 1... 2... 3..._

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until my chest started to hurt. Breathing in deeply, I plugged in my headphones to make it look like I was doing legitimate things, and waited for the messenger to connect.

_Welcome PandaBoss!  
Online Now:  
AgentBl4ck  
BBP1nk  
Carcordin  
Jellifresh_

Yes, PandaBoss. I enjoyed Panda's, and I enjoyed being Boss. Clicking on Black's screen name, I thought about what to type. _Hey Black! Bianca just called me. Told me you were going on a date. Why didn't I know this? Who is it?_

Nope, too clingy.

_Hey Black! I demand to know everything about this so called 'date' later._

Nope, too bitchy.

_Who the fuck is she?_

No, just no.

_Bro, what're you doing later?_

Send.

Waiting for that little 'AgentBl4ck is typing...' message was the longest eight seconds of my life. Or nine. I didn't really look at the clock.

_Going to White Forest (: Why?_

Oh, no reason. Just want to know so I can stalk you. Sabotage this so called date. Burn her at the stake.

Wait. Why was I even mad in the first place? Oh, that's right. Because just yesterday, he was acting like I was the only girl in the world. And we're best friends. I think it's perfectly acceptable for me to be angry that I didn't know something as important as this. I mean, why wouldn't he tell me?

_Oh. That's cool. Was just wondering._

Ugh. Facedesk.

_Oh, kk. _

Think, White. How can you find out who he's going there with without giving it away that you know. Or being incredibly creepy. Or both.

_Mom's sending me shopping in Nimbasa. Think I could tag along on my way?_

Perfect. Then when he says no, I can simply ask why, and he'll tell me.

_Sure (:_

What?

_Cool, thx. Time?_

You're kidding me, right? Yes? Is he trying to make this like, a triple date? Does he think Bianca and Cheren are coming? Holy God, what did I just get myself into.

_2pm ok?_

I looked at the clock. Twelve thirty now.

_sure. cya at 2._

Smashing the 'off' button faster than the incredible hulk could eat a truckload of laxatives, I jumped out of my chair and flung into the shower. Literally. The upstairs bathroom was directly across from my bedroom; so hurling myself at the tiled wall was no issue. I think I nearly broke my nose, though.

As I got undressed, I could only think of one thing: Someone save me.


	5. The Date

One fifty nine, and I was thirty feet from Black's door. One fifty nine and three seconds, and I was contemplating excuses to get to the door, turn around, and go home. Forgot my wallet? Don't feel well? Lamely pretend my mother calls?

Two pm exactly. Final destination: ten feet. Prepare for crash landing in three, two, o-

_Smack. _"Geezus shit."

"Uh, hi."

Looking up, I was dazed a little by Black's smile. It was way too bright in the sunlight. Taking a step back, I shook my head a little. "Oh, hey." I replied cooly, smiling.

"Hey Blue? We're leaving."

Blue? What kind of name is tha- Oh. Right. White. "Blue?"

Black smiled sheepishly. "I guess I kinda forgot to mention earlier; Blue's coming with."

Kinda forgot? "Oh that-"

Is so not okay. I stopped myself mid-speech before I said something I shouldn't. Because really, what I was going to say, is 'oh that's okay.' But after the aforementioned 'Blue' stepped into the doorway, I changed my mind.

_Stay away from Black, you dirty whore. _"Nice to meet you, Blue."

She smiled a gorgeous, pearly-white smile. Everything about her was gorgeous. From the way her hair hung beneath her hat, to the way her skirt looked on her hips. At that moment, my jealousy was a greater intensity than the sun. Times three. Thousand.

"It's nice to meet you, White. Black's told me a lot about you!" Oh dear God, even her voice was cute.

I blushed lightly. "That's my Black. Always talking about others." Emphasis on MY.

Black cleared his throat. "Now shall we, ladies?"

"Yessir." I said quickly, cutting off Blue. I will not let her adorable voice infatuate my Black anymore.

Stepping off the porch, Blue fell in to step next to Black, opposite of me. I shot her a sideways glance as we began walking. So _that's_ how this was going to be. Brutal it shall be, bitch.

"So Blue." I said. "How do you know Black?"

She flashed me a dangerous smile. "Oh, well you see, Black and I are-"

"Friends." Black said, cutting her off quickly.

Giving him an odd look, I cleared my throat. "And what are you doing here in Unova?"

Was that narrowing of the eyes I detected? Ha. "Well, you see, my father is a really _big _company owner back in Kanto. I mean, _huge_ deal and everything. And he has a conference here, so he thought he'd like for me to come visit Black."

I smiled menacingly. "How sweet."

She nodded, hands behind her back. "Yuhp yuhp!"

Biting my tongue, I decided to let the conversation drop. I was only causing myself torture. There should be a law against this type of crap. It's dangerous. Brushing it off, I let the conversation carry on in silence for a little. Every once in a while, I bumped in to Black, making sure Ms. Bluewhore saw.

"So White." She finally said after the fifth time. "Black tells me yesterday was your birthday."

I raised my eyebrow. "Yeah. So?"

She didn't falter. "How old did you turn?"

I turned my gaze to look straight ahead. "Sixteen."

She giggled. "That's cute."

"What's cute?" I barked, glaring at her.

She smiled. Evily, of course. "You're so young! I just turned eighteen last month."

_That's funny, cause you look about seven. _"Oh, cool."

Black cleared his throat, again. "White may be young physically, but she's pretty smart."

I blushed. "Don't lie."

He cocked his head and smiled. "I'm not."

All three of us letting the conversation drop, I couldn't help but feel slightly victorious. After all, I didn't exactly see Black complimenting _her._ In fact, he seemed to be ignoring her for the most part. If this was a date, it was going pretty shitty. Victory.

I'd love to report that the time following said conversation was nice and quiet; friendly, even. Unfortunately, that would be a complete and utter bullshit lie. In fact, most of the time, Blue and I were flinging not-so-hidden insults at each other. Luckily for us, Black was a guy, and being his oblivious guy-self, didn't notice. At _all._

It was about halfway through White Forest when I got fed up with the insults, and wanted some action. Pinpointing a tree, I smiled to Blue. 'Hey Blue. Do you like to climb trees?"

She looked at me, dumbfounded for a moment. "Uh, sure?"

I pointed to the tree. "Think you could climb that?"

Bingo. The confusion split, and her face cleared. "Sure! Want to race?"

I grinned, looking to Black. "Only if he doesn't mind waiting for us."

"Sure. Take your time." He replied leisurely, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Blue set her bag down next to the path. "Race to and up it? First one to that branch?"

I followed her finger and set my bag down. Easy-peasy. I was part Mankey. "Sure."

Lining my foot up next to hers, I braced myself for Black's words. "3... 2... 1..."

Launching at 'go!' I left Blue in the dust. Perhaps sandals weren't the best for running in, eh, bitch? Smiling as I bounded toward the tree, I slowed down as I prepared to attack the tree. Unfortunately, slowing down meant letting her catch up.

"You're so going to lose." She said, voice low enough to avoid Black's ears.

I narrowed my eyes, my hand grabbing the bark. "Please."

The two of us scrabbled up the tree quickly. I think I underestimated her climbing ability. Both of us were about five feet away from the branch when I felt skin on my shoulder. Looking at her, I felt pressure on my collar bone.

Cursing, I felt my grip slipping. My back foot slipped, and next thing I knew, I was flailing my arms madly, desperate for a grip on the rough bark. Air was all that met my grasp. Knowing we were only about seven feet up, I knew it wouldn't be long until I hit the-

_Thud._

Ground.

"White!" Black yelled, sprinting across the small field. "You okay?"

Still dazed from impact, I blinked slowly. I clamped my mouth shut- I knew that if I spoke, it'd sound like a drunken and possibly semi-racial slur. Instead, I held my hand up as he approached. Or I tried to, until I realized it was caught in a tangle of Spinerak webs, leaves, and pointy branches.

Flailing again, I kicked and wiggled my way out of the bush. Falling to my knees as I took the slight drop, I winced in pain. I held my palm up to my face. Blood oozed out of the cut on my left hand; dirtied brown with tree-dirt.

"White?"

I looked up. "Huh?"

Black knelt down. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, holding back tears. God that burned.

"Haha! I beat you!" Blue called, voice descending from the tree above.

"Yeah." I mumbled. "Cause you fuckin pushed me..."

Black blinked, slinging his bag off his shoulder. "Did she really?" He asked quietly.

I nodded, looking sideways. The cut was burning more and more every second. "Mhm."

With something like an exasperated sigh, he began rifling through his bag. "Blue, come on down. White fell."

Leaves rustled for a moment, and then Blue's shoes faded into view as she landed on the ground swiftly. "What? She did? I could have sworn you were right _behind_ me."

I grunted. "Guess you thought wrong."

Smiling, she knelt down, copying Black. "Are you okay, though?"

If she wasn't such a Medusa, that might have sounded semi-meaningful. "I'm fine." I hissed.

Black cupped my hand, turning it over gently. I blushed, still not looking. "I'll clean you up." He said.

Mumbling something inaudible, I scrunched up my knees, wincing as the right one stung. "Ouch."

Black sighed again. "You have quite a few cuts." He said, peeling open a band-aid.

"Is she okay to go on?" Blue asked.

I laughed. "I'm fine."

Black touched the same wet pad to my knee. "This knee's pretty nasty and bruised. Think you can walk?"

"Don't see why not."

Blue stood up. "I'll go get our stuff."

If I wasn't raging with embarrassment and pain on the inside, I might have protested. I didn't want that thing anywhere near my stuff. But my body was still shaking from impact.

"White? You sure you're okay?" Black asked, leaning closer.

I kept my gaze aflit, blushing. Why was he so close? "I'm fine." I insisted.

He brushed back a strand of my hair. "Geez. You even managed to cut your face."

I went rigid, keeping my eye on Blue as she scuttled back. "What can I say? It was a pointy bush."

Finishing wiping the cut clean, Black draped me over his shoulder as Blue approached. "C'mon. Let's see if you can stand."

I frowned. "I can." I said, gathering my feet under me.

Except, my right leg wouldn't move without hurting. Wincing, I held back tears as I leaned on Black, hoistering myself to my feet. "See?" I said.

Black didn't let go. "You're still leaning on me."

"Oh." I said, blushing. Removing my arm from around his neck, I straightened my shoulders. "Now, see?"

Black frowned at my knee. "Take a step."

And so I did. And so I fell. Almost. Luckily, Black caught me.

"Mother of God." I murmured, going back to leaning on him.

Blue frowned, holding my bag out to me. "I hope it's nothing serious."

Black shook his head. "I don't think she can handle more weight. She needs helping getting home."

And _she _was in excruciating pain. Squinting, gritted my teeth. "But you guys came here for-"

Black cut me off. "Blue- pick up my bag, too, please? I want to help White get home."

I smiled as the scowl grew on her face. Victory.

* * *

Victory for White! ヽ(^。^)ノ  
Anyways, chapter 6 coming soon!  
Please keep all the wonderful views and reviews coming!  
Now if only I can write the next chapter... (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻


	6. The Pants

As dramatic as that previous chapter made my knee injury sound, it was quite better by the next day. Granted, it was all purple and swollen, but walkable. After I had gotten home, my mother had flocked to my every need, and had insisted I go to bed early in order to receive 'optimum recovery.'

Turns out, I'd need more than just a single nights rest. Because regardless of how much better my knee felt, my body was making it apparent I would not be doing anything today. Or the next day. Or the day after that. In fact, I even had to cancel my mall trip with Bianca because I couldn't breathe.

I told her to stab Cheren for me.

After readily agreeing to do so, she proceeded to hang up, and leave me. All alone. Sick, and possibly suicidal. After all, I was pretty lonely. My mother was at work, dad was working in the back, and Mr. Wiggles was on the roof. Again.

So after taking a deep, long sigh, I trudged over to my computer, contemplating contacting FEMA health services, and logged on PLM. Connection was slower than usual, so I imagine that meant more people were on.

Wrong.

_Welcome PandaBoss!  
AgentBl4ck_

And that was it. Not even Bianca. Sighing quietly, I wheezed inward and clicked Black's name. My fingers shook as I struggled to breathe. I sounded like a mixture of Darth Vader and Satan. _Hey!_

It took him seemingly forever to respond. _heyy._

_whatsup?_

Again, it took forever. I hoped he wasn't dying or anything. That would be sad.

_nothing much. you?_

I wheezed again. _Nothing much. sick ):_

He responded back right away. It was a miracle! _you okay?_

I smiled at the screen like an idiot. Thank God no one was home. _yeah. I'm fine. it's from the carnival, I think. _

_want me to come over?_

My heart jumped out of my chest. Black? Over my house? When I'm sick? He _did _realize how shitty I looked, right? _No need! I'm sure I'll be better by tomorrow._

_I'm still coming over._

I cursed the world.

_see you in 5._

Crap.

Panicking, I slammed my laptop shut and ripped open my closet door. I picked out a pair of clean pj pants and a new, plain white shirt. I don't care who you were, I was not going to wear actual clothes when I'm sick. It could be the President of Unova at my door, and I'd respond with the same thing. "I'm sick."

Still, the thought of Black seeing me in any state other than, well, my best, was a little upsetting. Not many people got the priveledge to see me in such times, although I'm sure they didn't view it that way. Usually, my hair was a nasty rats nest, my face was greasy and or tear-stained, and I smelled like bed sheets. Not the clean kind, either. Oh lord, have mercy on his soul.

I don't care what he later protested, but I knew it didn't take him five minutes to get to my house. No, instead, it took him about two minutes and thirty six seconds. Just enough time for him to ring the doorbell as I was flailing with my pants half on and have my shirt on backward.

"Coming!" I called, although it was clear that for the moment, I was not.

"It's alright." He called, voice traveling up the staircase. "I'll just come on up."

Shit. Shit shit shitshitshit. "Uh, give me a second!" I called, slamming the door closed with my head. Ow.

"White?" He called, at the top of the staircase now.

"One sec!" I said, louder than necessary. If I could just, get, my- pant-

_Click. Whirl. _

Freeze. Cue the embarrassment.

"Uh, White?" Black said, covering his eyes.

Oh, sure, _now _they slip up. "Yes?"

He backed out slowly. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

I stood up a little too quickly, giving myself a head rush. "It's okay..."

Awkward. Silence. "So, uh..."

Black looked away. "Well, I brought you cookies."

I blushed, eyes widening. "Cookies?"

"Yeah. Chocolate chip- your favorite." He replied, meeting my gaze with a tiny smile.

"Oh. Well, t-thank you." I said, stammering.

Setting the brown bag on the dresser, he slipped his bag off. Looking around my room, he chuckled. "It's been ages since I've been in here."

I blushed, sitting down on the bed. "Really?"

He wiped a finger across my desk. "Yeah. Probably been a year."

"Oh." I said, wondering why exactly what was. "Well, welcome to Satan's Lair."

He chuckled. "It's not bad."

I fiddles with a loose thread on my comforter. "Sure, sure. If you like not being able to walk." I said, gesturing to the clutter of books on my floor.

He picked one up and turned it over, smoothing out the cover. "Pelipper's Travels, eh?"

I blushed. "It's a classic. Had it since I was little.'

He set it down on the desk. "I used to love that book.'

I smiled lazily. "It's a good read."

"Yeah." He added quietly, leaning up against my desk. Facing me, he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So this is where you've been these past few days? Hiding in your Lair?"

I fiddled more. "Well, yeah. I mean, I haven't exactly been able to go outside or anything."

He shrugged, looking out the window. "I was just wondering. I hadn't heard from you. Was going to start calling Bianca."

I looked up. "You wouldn't." No one would _willingly _subject themself to that torture.

He smiled coyly. "Of course I would. I was kinda worried."

"Well, that's sweet. But I assure you, nothing to worry about. Just possible death."

He chuckled. "I thought maybe you were mad at me for the other day."

I paused. Actually, now that he brought it up, I kinda was. But I wasn't really going to bring that up. But since he asked for it... "Why would I be mad?"

His gaze flickered to mine. "Because of what Blue did to you."

I lifted up my pant leg cheekishly, revealing a battered knee. "Oh, you mean this? No big deal."

His mouth went crooked. "Are you sure that's okay?"

"I dunno. My mom's only had it checked out like three times." I said sarcastically, letting the pant leg drop.

Black grinned. "Well if that's the case, I should carry you to the doctors myself right now."

I blushed. "Going knight and shining armor on me, eh?"

He grinned. "You know it."

Silence danced between us for a moment, before I cleared my throat. "But about the Blue thing..." I started awkwardly. "It's really no big deal. I mean, you can't help who you like, right?"

His eyes widened. "Woah, wait. Like? As in, like like?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Well, yeah. I mean, you were on a date with her, right?"

"God, White!" He huffed, laughing. "Lord no." He said, clutching his side. "She only wishes."

I blushed, feeling stupid. "But Cheren-'

He paused. "What?"

Shit. "Uh, well, Bianca..."

He straightened out. "Let me guess, Cheren accidentally let something slip to Bianca and she called you right away. Correct?"

I sulked. Was he angry? "Well, yeah, sorta..."

Sighing, he leaned against the desk more. "Sometimes Cheren needs to learn when to shut it. And Bianca needs to learn to keep it private"

I braced myself for 'and you need to learn to do both.' Surprisingly, it never came. I blinked. "Well, not everyone's perfect."

He smiled weakly. 'Yeah. And they're my best friends. But sometimes it's irritating. When it gets misunderstood; like now."

I cocked my head slightly. "Huh?"

"Blue is an old family friend. She lives in Kanto, though, and came here with her dad to visit. She wouldn't leave me alone, so I promised to take her to White Forest."

I blinked. "So, it wasn't a date?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. In fact, I was kinda trying to ignore her."

I couldn't suppress a grin. "Well, I guess that's good. Wouldn't want to lead her on."

He blinked. "What?"

"Really, Black. It's so obvious she likes you. For God's sake, she pushed me out of a tree for you." I replied, rolling my eyes.

He blushed a little. "I guess I hadn't of noticed."

I looked away. "Couldn't have noticed."

Black paused and smiled. "How about I clean up this room while you tell me what's been up these past three days?"

I smiled. "Be my guest."

* * *

Chapter seven shall be posted soon!  
Unfortunately, after that, I might be slow for a day or two.  
Why? Because I hate chemistry, and I just don't understand it.  
(╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻


	7. The Fries

The next three days were, once again, quite uneventful. I really had nothing to do but get better and tend to the liability I call my knee. During day four of my recovery, I scheduled a mall date with Black, Bianca, and Cheren. I figured in three days, my knee should be a lot better. That gives it a week to recover. And my sickness was nearly gone by day six, anyway. So things should all work out, right?

Wrong.

Because that same morning, Bianca called me in tears, sobbing about how her mother wasn't letting her go to the mall. She said something about not having done enough chores. And although it took several minutes of self-coaxing, I eventually managed to convince myself that things were still okay. Things would work out, I said. Again, I was wrong.

Because if there was anything slighty awkwarder than going to the mall with Black and Cheren alone, it was going to mall with Black and Cheren, minus Cheren. Yeah, yeah, Black and I are best friends, but after the awkward mishap the other day, things were bound to be slightly off kilter. Especially since I was going to shop for an extremely sexy party dress for Bianca's party in two weeks.

We had had a plan; Bianca and I would split to try on dresses, and Cheren and Black would split to get tuxes. We'd make the purchase, meet in the food court for lunch, and then continue the day just shopping together.

Looks like _that_ wasn't going to happen.

Now, I wasn't quite sure what would happen, exactly. But I did know that Black was due to pick me up any second, and I still hadn't finished getting dressed. Any second now, there would be a knock on the door, mom would call my name, and-

_Knock._

Crap.

"White!" She called, voice carrying through the hall.

Throwing on a simple t-shirt, I grabbed my bag and ran out of my room. Literally. I almost hung myself on the staircase railing as I tried to swing around the corner too quickly. Managed to stub my toe for like what, the third time this story? Poor toe.

Anyways, as I ripped open the door, mother pecked my goodbye on the cheek, and threw an extra twenty dollars in my bag. Turning my head around to question as I stepped down the porch staircase, she just winked. "Incase you find something special."

What? I shook my head, slinging my bag over my shoulder, and practically sprinted over to Black. The mall wasn't far- so we decided we'd simply walk. It was nice outside, and walking was good for you, right? Right.

Unless you're me, and you're a health hazard to anyone and everyone around you.

Anyways, that brings me here, to the line at the Grilled Gorbyss, waiting for the annoying five year old and his brother in front of me, to place their damn order already. The GG only offered six varities of the same thing- fish and fries. Or better yet, fish and 'chips.' So how long could it possibly take?

Switching feet impatiently, I crossed my arms nervously. The walk here had been awkward and quiet, seeing as how I was gasping for breath a good seventy percent of the time. Note: Go to the gym more often.

I stared down at my feet, not knowing what to say. Black and I had gotten sidetracked while walking here, and subsiquently, arrived slightly later then planned. Us being the pigs we are, decided to skip the morning shopping, and head straight for the food court. The conversation still hadn't gotten past 'hey what's up's' and a couple jokes. What was wrong with us?

"So where do you want to hit first?"

I jumped, looking up at Black. "Oh, uh, I don't care. We can go wherever you want; I'll go shopping for a dress this weekend. Mom has it off, and wants to spend 'quality time,' anyways." I said, running my words together.

Blinking, he shrugged. "Well, I already have a tux, so if you want to dress shop, we can."

To shop, or not to shop. That is the question. The answer, was obviously to shop. I mean, what could go wrong? Besides risking finding a super sexy dress and thus ruining my surprise appearance at the party. "Uh, sure." I said, realizing I hadn't responded.

He smiled. "Cool. Oh hey, move up."

Thank the Lord. "Afternoon." I said to the counter lady, who looked oh-so-happy to be standing there at that very moment.

"Mornin'." She mumbled, followed by, "What can I get you today?"

_Well you can start with a better attitude. _"A small number four, please."

_Click clack ding! _"And you?" She spat, dragging her eyes over to Black.

"Just a small order of fries, please."

"Total will be seven ninety four." She hissed, opening the register.

Beginning to dig through my bag for my wallet, Black slapped his hand on my shoulder. "I got it." He said quietly, slipping the cashier a ten.

Biting my lip, I picked up the bag. "Thanks." I mumbled.

Grinning, he pointed to a table across the stand. "There look good?"

"Sure." I said quietly, walking over.

Once sitting down, I pulled out our meals and began eating mine slowly. Sliding his to him, I bit in to mine and looked down at the table. What was wrong with me today?

"So where are we going first?" He asked, taking a fry.

I shrugged. "Well, Bianca and I were going to go to Poke's Outlet first, but we can go someplace else if you want."

He shrugged. "I don't care."

I raied my eyebrows. "You sure? Poke's Outlet is pretty... Girly." Girly as in, filled with nosebleeding lingerie and clothes that are missing the cloth part.

"Oh c'mon. Not like I haven't been dragged in there before."

I almost choked on a bite of my fish. "By who, exactly?"

He chuckled. "My mom."

Choke successful. "No offense, but good lord."

"None taken. It was truely horrifying." He replied, pretending to be scared.

I giggled, setting down the remains of my sandwich. "Promise not to go perv on me?" I asked.

He waved his hands in surrender. "I promise. I find that stuff icky anyways."

I cocked my eyebrows once more. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know it sounds funny cause' I'm a guy and all, but really, I don't find enjoyment out of looking at crap like that. Or picturing girls in it. It's a little farfetched."

I looked back down at my sandwich, which had stopped tasting good two bites ago. "Man, when I first met you, I thought you were a typicl guy. Guess not."

He took another fry. "I'm not saying I wouldn't enjoy it with my, er, partner, some day, but for now, I'm good."

"Huh." I replied absently, gulping down the remains.

He gestured to the pile of barely-touched fries. "Want some?"

Stomach growling my answer for me, I picked at one sheepishly, careful not to go into a frenzy. Hungry gets what hungry wants. "Thanks." I said.

He smiled. "No problem. By the way, what kind of dress are you looking for?"

My cheeks burned. A totally hot, stunning, sexy one. "Just something cute and casual. Typical party dress. Y'know."

Nodding quietly, he put his hands in his lap. "I can help you look. I mean, I used to have to help my mom all the time."

I blushed. "You don't have to. I mean, not if it'd be weird or creepy or-"

"It wouldn't be an issue."

I clamped my mouth shut. "Sure."

We all know what came next. Awkward silence, until I looked down at the used-to-be pile of fries, as my hand hit the empty container. I blushed. He had said some; I had had eaten all. Unless Webster's had magically changed definitions, I had just eaten more than my fair share. "Uh, I kinda ate all your fries..." I said quietly.

Looking down at the container, he smiled. "Huh, I guess you did."

I laughed. "I'll pay you back, then."

He shrugged. "It's no big deal. I'm not hungry. At least they didn't go to waste."

"Yeah," I said, gathering up the trash. "Instead they went to a pig."

He stood up, frowning. "You're not a pig."

Shaking my head, I threw out the garbage and gathered my things. "Whatever you say."

"Anyways, to Poke's Outlet?"

Still not quite sure how this all would work, I nodded. I guess I'd find out. I mean, how bad could it be? I wasn't looking for lingerie or anything, so it shouldn't be that awkward. It couldn't be; I mean, what could go wrong?

* * *

Uwah! w ! Sorry for delays, but APUSH is a bitch.  
I'm also posting Chapter 8 today, and chapter 9 shouldn't be far off!  
If you guys have any suggestions about what else they could do,  
feel free to let me know! (Ch 9 is going to be sweet!)  
Hope ya'll are enjoying thus far! Thanks for views and reviews!3  
~ Mikicchi


	8. The Dress

I guess I should have learned from all those sappy chic-flicks Bianca made me go to, that the phrase 'what could go wrong' is a trigger phrase. Meaning, things most likely weren't going to go wrong, until that was said.

And what dumbass said it? Me. Stupid, dumb, vocabulary-deprived me.

"Welcome to Poke's Outlet. May I assist you in finding anything special today?"

I blinked, the overly-perky greeters voice bringing me back from my world of thoughts. "Oh uh, no thanks."

Smile twitching, she stepped away. "Enjoy your time then."

Shooting Black and odd look, I stepped into section labeled 'dresses' and began filtering through a rack. Lace backing, sequened backing, net backing, no backing. Geez, was there a new growth in the back fetish industry or something?

Sighing, I switched racks, my eyes peering over the top to glance at Black, who was steadily staring at the ground as he mindlessly turned over dress after dress. So much for not minding, huh? Oh well. You got yourself into this, buddy.

Taking a small, form-fitting purple dress off the rack, I slung it over the fold of my arm and kept searching. Unfortunately, there wasn't much color variety. It was either purple, pink, black or red. Where were all the blues? Or greens? Or even yellows? (Yeah, I know, yellow party dress, gross. But it's nice to at least know I have options.)

Finally, I came across a solid black dress with lace backing and a zebstrika print wasteband circling around the torso. Slinging with the other dresses, I approached Black quietly. "You find anything?" I asked.

He looked up, startled. Handing me two dresses, he looked around.

Giggling, I paired them with the others and grabbed his sleeve. "Come on, I need to go try them on."

Locating a sales woman, I quickly got her attention and booked a stall, seating Black outside of it, on a small leather bench. "Be right out." I said quickly, shutting the door.

Once firmly out of site, I breathed a sigh of relief. Hanging the pile of dresses on the side, I slowly began to undress, pinkening. I still couldn't really believe that I was here with Black instead of Bianca.

Slipping on the first purple dress, I zipped up the back and stepped backward, looking at my figure in the mirror. The sinched waistband made my hips look a little too big. And my boobs. And so did the next dress, and the next, and, well, pretty much all the dresses I picked out.

Sighing as I slipped off the last one in my pile, I stared at the two in Black's. Picking up the first one, I flipped it around and studied it. Straight black with shiny sequins on the body, it looked pretty snug, and had a very open back, not to mention a deep neckline.

Hesitant, I slipped it on and stared at myself in the mirror. I wasn't quite sure how I looked.

"White? Did you die in there?"

I jumped, turning toward the door. "Uh, no.'

Laughing. "Then come on out and show me one already."

Going wide-eyed in the mirror, I knew I had to suck it up and leave the safety of the stall. "One sec. Coming!" I said, throwing on my cardigan on top of it. There; now I didn't look quite so hooker-ish.

Opening up the door, I pre-blushed as I stepped out of the stall- nearling running smack into Black. "Oh, uh, hi." I said, as he took a step back.

Studying me up and down, he smiled. "Looks good."

"Really?" I said, fiddling with my necklace.

Nodding, he narrowed his eyes. "Give methe cardigan though."

As embarrassing as it was, I have to point out the humor in a guy saying the word 'cardigan.' Let alone a straight one. "Sure." I mumbled, whipping it off. Might as well get it over with now.

Snatching it from me, he smiled. "That's a thousand percent better. I like it."

Just as I opened my mouth to reply, the sales woman from before walked up, a coffee-induced smile on her face. "Looks hot on you, babe. Absolutely sexy."

I blushed. "Uh, thanks.'

She turned to Black, and winked. "You're hot, too. You two make a stunning couple." She said, whisking away.

Now it was his turn to blush. "That's twice now."

I raised my eyebrow. "Huh?"

He shook his head, handing me back my cardigan. "Nothing. Here, go get changed."

Shrugging, I took it from him and ran into the stall, ripping off the dress. Dressing, I picked up the one with the zebra belt, and I paused, running my fingers over the one Black picked out. I looked at the pricetag; I had enough for both.

Stuffing both into my arms, I ran out of the stall, making sure i had everything. Hanging the others on the return rack, I stood in front of Black, his dress tucked tightly into the other one; hidden. "Let me check out and we're good."

Looking down at the zebra dress, he smiled and shrugged. "I'll meet you outside."

Thankful, I approached the counter and set the dresses on the top. Running over to grab a pair of slim black heels, I set them on the counter and pulled out my wallet, smiling.

"Is this all?" The woman asked.

I nodded.

"Sixty seventy four." She said, typing in the price on the register.

Surprised at the cheap-ness, I handed over the money quickly. "Could you bag them together?" I requested.

Smiling, she nodded. "Of course. Nice choice, by the way."

"Thanks." I said, watching as she slid them in to the bag.

She handed me the bag and my change. "And I wasn't talking about the dress, either."

Confused, I stepped aside to let the customer behind me through, and slung my bag over my shoulder. What the heck did that mean?

Shaking the thought away, I stepped out of the store, coming face to face with Black. "Good to go." I said, gripping the dresses tightly.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he looked onward toward the mall. 'Where to next?"

I looked at my watch, checking the time. "Well, I have about, thirty seconds until I'm supposed to be home. So I guess it doesn't matter."

He blinked. "What?"

I sighed. "I need to go home." I clarified.

He nodded. "Oh, well, let's go then."

Once we left the mall, our idle conversation got even quieter, silence beginning to take over. I cleared my throat, wanting to say something. Anything. "Uh, thanks for coming with me." I said at last.

Looking at me, he smiled. "No problem. I had fun."

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I can't wait to see you all dolled up at the party."

I blushed. "Dolled up?"

He smiled. "D'uh. I mean, you are going to be, right?"

I stalled for a second, pretending to switch arms with the bags. I really wasn't planning on it. I mean, sure, I was going to wear my hair down, and straighten it or something, but I wasn't going to put on makeup or anything. It was just a stupid party. It was all about the dress, anyways, right? "Well..."

He punched me lightly, looking too much like a guy for me to think about him being in Poke's Outlet just five minutes prior. "C'mon. You have to be. You know Bianca will be."

I pursed my lips. "But I hate getting dolled up.'

"Why?" He asked.

I looked away, chewing on my lip. "I just don't." It was too much work for too little reward.

"Oh well." He said, exhaling. "I was looking forward to it."

I blushed. Damn. Guess I was now.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 9 to be up, soon!  
Keep reviewing and enjoying! 3


	9. The Dock

I didn't really mean to end up by the dock. But whenever I'm sad, I always find myself there. And standing there, gazing out over the smooth ripples of the waves, gave me a feeling of peace and serenity, even though that's not what I felt inside.

I'm not really sure what I felt inside at all, but I do know that it was unsettling, and crazy, and totally not okay. I didn't wake up feeling that way, either. It actually kind of hit me- to be blunt- like a brick.

I was standing in front of my mirror, lips twisted into the puckered shape of lemons, slabbing lip gloss over my lips; trying out my look for the party early. Never can be too cautious, can you? Anyways, I was standing there, twirling in my little dress, letting my wild hair wave around, when I caught a glimpse of my photo of Black and I at Peliper Land from several years ago, and it made me stop.

Even this soon, I still can't recollect what made me stop, other than the intriguing white beam of his smile, lighting up the whole photo. His mother was standing behind us, arm extended, as she smiled into the camera with a hand saluting the sun. I was next to Black, grinning like the pre-teen devil I was, my ugly green-striped sweater taking up half the photo.

But the longer I stood in front of the mirror and stared at it, I couldn't help but ask myself why I was standing there, plastering on cover-up and frying my hair, when I had told Black I didn't even like to get dressed up. It was true; I hated it. So why was I doing it?

And that's the question that brought me to the dock; that's the question that rocked me on my heels as I swayed back and forth to the sound of the wind cascading over the lake. I knew the answer before I even set foot on the creaking wood of the barren landscape; but I didn't dare admit it. Admitting it would make it real; something I was afraid of.

Why was I afraid? I couldn't tell you. In fact, I still can't. I don't think I ever will be; because no matter what has happened and ever will, I still get a twinge of fear inside my chest every time I think of that moment. It was chilled outside, and the air was silent with desolation, except for the creaks of the wind rapping the branches of the trees, and whipping the leaves. No birds, no bees, no people.

Just me, the dock, and my thoughts.

My thoughts- in which I've been so desperate to avoid writing thus far, despite whatever I will write in coming chapter. Because even though saying it makes it real, writing it makes it permanent. I could burn this page a thousand times, and never get rid of the markings I shall bestow upon it. They're here to stay; and for that, I'm kind of glad.

Because honestly, I was in love with Black.

_I'm in love with Black. _I chorused quietly on the dock.

The wind threatened to tip me backward; pushing me toward the wooded grain of the dock floor. Sitting gingerly at the edge, I let my toes skim the water. I had run here; as fast as I could. No shoes, no socks, not even my bag. In fact, I think I even forgot to tell my mom goodbye.

But epiphanies didn't wait; and I'm pretty certain that's what it was. Because as I sat there, brooding in my own mixture of angst and denial, I couldn't help but picture all the reasons that made my target of denial oh-so-righteous.

One time, back when we were six, we were playing on the beach when I swam a little too far out. The water had been cold at first; shocking and cruel. But the more Black coaxed me into the deeper water, it started to get warmer, and soon, both of us were splashing around like the juveniles we were.

But then his mom had called, and we were pretending she was the 'bad guy,' so we swam away. We decided to make it into a race; see who could reach the buoy first. Of course, halfway through the swim, I had neglected to notice the water had spiraled down and away from the tips of my toes, and i continued swimming.

Black had noticed; but he didn't stop. He followed me, not racing anymore. He was following me now; going further and further, even though he was a worse swimmer than I was. But I kept going, until I hit the buoy, and tried to stand; only to sink.

But he was right there beside me, holding my hand as we called out for help. I was too scared to swim back; too tired from swimming already. I bet he was exhausted, but he didn't swim away. He continued to hold my hand until one of the lifeguards swam to get us.

He held my hand all the way back, too.

That was the first time he held my hand. The third was on the Ferris wheel; and the second was on a chilly autumn day. We were still pretty young; mere adolescents having fun on a fall day. Bianca was with us that day, and all three of us, calling ourselves the 'Three Musketeers,' (Cheren was on vacation) ran into Chargestone Cave.

We were young and curious, and oh-so-stupid. Our adventurous little minds lead us on as we scuttled through the rock slabs, until the light from the outside slowly began to fade away. We hit a dead end; and although we had only been going straight, I felt lost. And scared; really, really scared.

Bianca was scared, too, and at one point, I'm pretty sure she started crying. But Black was brave; he never cried. He just kept a strong, stolid face as he led us out of the cave; holding my hand the entire way. I will never forget how warm it felt; and what a beacon of hope it symbolized for six-and-a-half year old me.

Reaching my hand up toward my face, I turned it over slowly on planks of wood; tracing the grains with the tips of my fingers. Clouds were rolling over head, and the breeze picked up. I adjusted the spring-jacket I had grabbed on my hurry out, in an attempt to deflect the winds that chilled my spine. Alas to no avail, the winds prolonged, but with increased persistence. I sighed deeply, my eyes locking on the palm of my hand.

I flexed it gently; scared of making the invisible disappear. I focused on the center, on the spot of warmth, and closed my eyes. It seems childish and dumb, but I thought back to my birthday; which was not long ago. I clenched my fingers together as I pictured his hand in mine.

Why had I never noticed how warm it was before?

I opened my eyes slowly. I knew the answer. I _had_ known how warm it was; all along. I just had never wanted to admit it to myself. Because admitting would mean believing. And believing would mean existing.

I didn't want it to exist.

Because who wants to exist in a world where they know they must face the inevitable? Who wants to exist in a world where you know you won't win? The answer is nobody. Not you, not me, not Black. Nobody.

And yet, here I was. Gazing out over the waters with solemn eyes as I reminisced about the things I could have enjoyed all these years; but was too arrogant to realize it. Pieces of the puzzle were secretly arranging themselves in my mind, slowly forming their masterpiece.

Everything made sense now. All the questions I had gathered over the past couple weeks were now falling into their blank spaces, finding their answered match. Questions like why I had been so happy about receiving my locket. Or why I had been so jealous of Blue.

Everything was falling in to place; except for the answer to the sole question left remaining in my mind. What was I going to do, now?

Normally, I would go one about my choices, but I didn't get to then, so I won't now. In fact, I don't even believe I got to finish thinking that sentence before I heard footsteps behind me; spiking my heart rate.

"White?"

* * *

Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken so long  
But guess who got a spot on Homecoming Court?  
That's right. :3 Anyways, I wrote this chapter a couple days ago,  
When I was having a really tough day, so I'm sorry for the lack of comedy.  
But here we go! Tada! White's admission!  
I'm off to write chapter ten, so as usual, keep reviewing and thanks! 3


End file.
